Our True Love (sequel Just Two Of Us)
by KwonZimi
Summary: this is story about true love. bagaimana cinta sejati menghampirimu? apakah kau yakin itu cinta sejati? Namun, apakah bisa hidup ini berjalan dengan penuh warna tanpa cinta? benarkah ada cinta sejati dalam kehidupan? follow this story!


Our True Love

(sequel 'Just two of us')

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : Sandara Park

OC : Song Mino

Namun, kebahagiaan itu hanya bertahan sesaat. Setelah 3 tahun mereka berpacaran, hubungan tersebut retak karena ada pihak yang tak bertanggung jawab. Padahal 1 bulan kedepan, mereka akan melaksanakan pernikahan di Europe.

" apa maksudmu melakukan ini?"

"aku tidak tau hal ini akan terjadi. Ini terjadi begitu saja."

"jika kau lebih berhati-hati, aku rasa kau tidak akan melakukan hal ini."

"melakukan apa? Aku sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa! Aku hanya minum bersamanya. Aku tak sadar hal itu."

"benarkah hanya minum? Lalu, mengapa wanita itu mengirim sms ini kepadamu? Ku harap kau jujur Mino."

"aku benar-benar hanya minum. Mungkin wanita itu menjebakku."

"apa? Sekarang kau menyalahkan wanita itu?"

"tidak. Maksudku.."

"maksudmu apa? Seharusnya kau tidak pergi ke club di saat kau akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Ini adalah kesalahan besar. Apa kau tau itu?"

"benar, aku memang salah. Saat itu aku sedang frustasi dengan pekerjaanku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke club."

" kalau kau memiliki masalah, seharusnya kau membicarakan nya dengan ku. Bukannya pergi ke klub."

"kalau begitu maafkan aku. Kumohon. Aku tak akan mengulanginya."

"memaafkan? Jika aku memaafkanmu, pasti kau akan mengulangi hal yang sama."

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Perdebatan ini terus berlangsung hingga…

Prang…

Aku terkejut dengan perbuatan Mino. Aku sangat ingin menangis. Dan aku sangat marah padanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa sekarang kau begitu emosional?"

"hhh.. aku sangat bingung denganmu. Selalu saja salah."

"kau bingung denganku? Tidak, aku yang bingung denganmu. Bagaimana bisa perilakumu berubah seperti ini. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan di banding kejadian saat SMP."

"mengapa kau mengungkit masalah itu? Bukankah aku yang menghiburmu waktu itu?"

"ya, kau sangat baik hati dan perhatian kepadaku sejak waktu itu hingga sebelum kau minum dengan wanita itu. Dulu kau memang menyenangkan, namun apa sekarang? Kau tak jauh berbeda dengan lelaki lain."

"apa?"

"aku memutuskan pertunangan dan pernikahan kita batal." Jawabku dengan isak tangis.

"apa? Kau memutuskan sepihak?"

Aku terus berlari keluar dan menjauh dari ruangan tersebut dengan hati yang remuk, serasa di cabik-cabik oleh pisau tajam dan duri beracun. Aku tak memperdulikan apa yang di katakannya lagi. Aku sungguh sakit hati.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Han River sore ini. Aku merenung, mengapa hal ini dapat terjadi padaku lagi setelah 3 tahun berlalu.

_Mengapa selalu ada kenangan pahit di setiap perjalanan cintaku. Apakah ada yang salah saat aku berada dalam perjalanan cintaku yang telah berlangsung._

Aku terus memikirkan hal ini. Terdapat lebih dari 1000 pertanyaan di benakku. Namun, siapa yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang ada pada benakku ini.

Hatiku telah tersakiti 2 kali dengan orang yang berbeda. Kurasa hal ini sudah cukup membuatku frustasi akan cinta. Aku tak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi lagi dalam kehidupanku.

_Namun, apakah bisa hidup ini berjalan dengan penuh warna tanpa cinta?_

_Kurasa, hidup akan hambar bila tak ada cinta._

_Lalu, benarkah ada cinta sejati dalam kehidupan?_

_Dimana cinta sejatiku?_

_ku harap kau benar-benar akan ada dalam kehidupanku._

1 Minggu telah berlalu. Namun, aku masih saja memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Cinta benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Aku duduk di jendela kamarku. Menatap indahnya langit pagi itu. Namun tak seindah suasana hatiku saat ini. Aku harap dapat seperti langit di hari ini, cerah berseri.

Tok..tok..tok..

"silahkan masuk saja."

Suara sepatu menghampiriku, namun aku tak menolehkan wajahku kepada orang tersebut.

Sepucuk surat ia berikan kepadaku. Lalu setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkanku dan keluar dari ruang kamarku.

Pintu kamar tertutup, begitu pula aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku terkejut dengan adanya surat tersebut. Aku melihat sekeliling, namun hanya kucing kesayanganku 'dadoong' yang ku lihat sejauh mata memandang.

Aku segera membuka surat tersebut, dan membacanya cukup serius. Baru beberapa baris ku membaca, aku menitikkan air mata. Begitu lemahnya aku bukan. Sepanjang aku membaca surat itu, air mata terus bercucuran hingga membasahi kertas surat tersebut.

Disaat aku membaca kalimat terakhir, aku terdiam sesaat. Berusaha mencerna kalimat itu. Dan alhasil aku memberikan sebuah senyum kecil.

Dan aku rasa aku harus memaafkannya, dan menerimanya kembali_. _

_This is a true Love? Begitu cepat kah dia menghampiriku? Thanks God, you give me a beautiful rainbow after a big storm approached my life._

_This is the real magical._

1 minggu kemudian…

Tretteret..teretterettett..

"wooahh.." prok prok prok prok.

Tepuk tangan meriah dari para tamu undangan pernikahan.

Aku sangat bahagia hari itu. Tak akan ku sia siakan hidupku lagi, bersamamu Mino. Just two of us. Forever.


End file.
